


Omega

by kyungkittysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottomsoo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungkittysoo/pseuds/kyungkittysoo
Summary: it was an accident that ksoo is an omega so he totally gets the sexy from baek :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!!! Here's some pretty nasty pwp ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

"It's a...!" Jongdae excitedly opens the present from Baekhyun.  
"..a candle." the smile slips from Jongdae's face as he finishes his sentence.

"It's a very personal present Dae, I spent hours figuring out what to get you," Baekhyun replies, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Now get the fuck out of my house, it's like 6 in the morning."

"Okay first of all Baekhyun, it's almost 10. Second of all, you really gave me a candle you fucking asswipe?" Jongdae says, reaching over to where Baekhyun is sitting to hit him with a pillow.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Baekhyun quickly protests, slapping the pillow away from his face. "How could I come up with a better gift! How would you feel if you were forced to do a gift exchange the moment you rolled out of bed when you have NO present ready?"

"Okay in your defense, I didn't say anything sooner and I didn't come here expecting a gift. I just got you something and decided I should get something back!" Jongdae counters, innocent wide smile on his face. "And just be glad I woke you up before your usual 2 in the afternoon."

Jongdae pulls a present from his giant man-purse which should be burned in Baekhyun's opinion. The present is a flat rectangle wrapped in terrible metallic gold and red paper. He hands it to Baekhyun who doesn't take it from his hands very eagerly.

"It's not a fucking bomb," Jongdae says, shoving it into Baekhyun's lap, who positively doesn't jump.

"Can't believe you're a fucking alpha," Jongdae says under his breath. "Okay, can we not take jabs at who I am as a person," Baekhyun says, finally unwrapping the present and staring at in confusion.

"Uhh... thanks for this framed picture of some wide-eyed cat I don't know," Baekhyun says, "I've been wanting one of these for a long ti―ow!" he exclaims, interrupted mid-sarcastic remark by another pillow to the face.

"Since you're always cooped up playing your nerd game all night, I decided to get you a date." Jongdae opens his mouth to continue his explanation but Baekhyun of course, being the smart ass he is, adds "...with this picture frame."

Jongdae's mouth closes and opens again before settling into a frown,"I don't even know why I'm your friend." a pause, "you know what I mean Baek; I scored you a date with this totally cute little kitty, it'll be great." Jongdae stands up and makes his way to the door before Baekhyun can protest. "It's in.." Jongdae checks his watch, "10 minutes at the Starbucks down the street." Jongdae opens the door and leaves before Baekhyun can fully get his insult out.

At first Baekhyun just sits there, on his couch, half in confusion and half planning Jongdae's death. He could just be a dick and not show up, but that isn't exactly getting back at Jongdae, it's just fucking up some poor cat's day. And he supposes that the cat is kind of, sort of good-looking if you tilt the picture a little bit this way. It looks like Baekhyun has no choice.

 

He drags himself to the Starbucks down the street 15 minutes later, fully aware that he's late but he can't just walk out of his apartment building with his hair not washed and dried properly. He arrives, fashionably late and orders a caramel frapuccino with whipped cream. He quickly locates the wide-eyed cutie, sipping a frapuccino and looking around. 

Baekhyun notes his nice set of lips. 

Before he can take notice of anything else, his name is called and he takes his drink, immediately taking the lid off and burying his face into it. The few people in the nearly-empty cafe cringe as discretely as possible.

He makes his way to the kitty and sits down in front of him, a sweet scent filling his lungs. 

Baekhyun considers himself a pretty smooth person. He's outgoing, good-looking (in his opinion, at least), and charming. So he doesn't hesitate to immediately flirt with the kitten. 

"Hey, I'm Baekhyun, did it hurt when fell from heaven. uhm. I mean, did it hurt you, when you fell," before he can utter another sound, Baekhyun starts choking on his own spit, coughing loudly and squirming wildly, tears filling his eyes.

When he finally settles down, he can see the cat staring at him, looking sort of concerned, but mostly amused. 

"I-I'm Kyungsoo," he replies.

Angels sing from the heavens above and a sparkly light from the sky gleams down on the kitten in front of Baekhyun, a halo appearing on his head.

Or... at least in Baekhyun's head it does. Kyungsoo is so adorably cute and shy. His smile is endearing and Baekhyun feels the need to protect him at all costs. 

"Baekhyun?" 

Baekhyun jumps 10 feet into the air at being interrupted from his daydream. "Oh, um sorry," Baekhyun apologizes, laughing nervously. He settles for hiding his red face in his frappuccino once again, mouthing and licking at what remains of the whipped cream on the top of his drink.

He looks up to see Kyungsoo staring at him with an unreadable expression, his face red. 

"Uhm.." starts the adorable kitten, gesturing at his own mouth and nose area, "you have a little..."

"Oh! Sorry!" says Baekhyun, taking a napkin from the table and wiping the sweet-smelling whipped cream from his nose. Immediately, another sweet-smelling scent fills his lungs, disorienting him completely. He becomes dizzy at the arousal that strums through him. 

/Omega./ he thinks, looking up with dark eyes at Kyungsoo, who seems to be similarly affected by Baekhyun. 

"I live down the street," offers Baekhyun, already getting up from his seat and grabbing Kyungsoo by the collar of his shirt before he can finish uttering his quiet "ok." 

He's never run down the street so quickly before, practically dragging poor Kyungsoo along, grip tight on his wrist. 

He makes it to his apartment door in record time, scrambling to unlock it with clumsy hands, shaking with uncontainable excitement. He finally gets it after what seems like an eternity (has only been 5 seconds) and pulls Kyungsoo to the doorstep, pushing him inside and following right behind him. 

"I-" Kyungsoo starts but is interrupted by the air being knocked out of his lungs as Baekhyun pushes him against the door and proceeds to absolutely destroy Kyungsoo's beautiful red lips with his own, nibbling and sucking on them as Kyungsoo moans into his mouth. 

"You're so cute baby," Baekhyun groans when his lips part from Kyungsoo's and move down to his neck, abusing it with his mouth. Kyungsoo is moaning uncontrollably all the while, letting out adorable little "ah's" and hiccuping into Baekhyun's mouth, outright keening when Baekhyun moves to his throat. 

Baekhyun has no idea what came over him and his extremely virgin self. He's never been so attracted to anyone in his life. Complete animalistic instict takes over him as he absolutely wrecks Kyungsoo's mouth and neck, littering it with hickies as Kyungsoo quivers below him. And Baekhyun loves it. He loves seeing the poor kitten fall apart under him and submit to him completely. Giving his entire self to Baekhyun and letting him do whatever he wants even though they just met. Baekhyun humors the thought that the omega is so desperate for Baekhyun to fill him up and knot him and pump him full of little babies, Kyungsoo is so willing and Baekhyun can feel it in the way Kyungsoo grinds against his thigh, can see it in the way that Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets his mouth fall agape in pleasure, can hear it in the wanton moans that fill the air, can smell it in the sickeningly sweet scent that Kyungsoo lets off, and he can't wait to taste it.

He tears open Kyungsoo's neat little collared shirt, buttons flying everywhere and proceeds to suck on his collar bone. Kyungsoo moans like the thirsty omega he is and bucks against Baekhyun's thigh, attempting to get some sort of friction. Baekhyun encourages him by lifting Kyungsoo's leg and wrapping it around his own thigh, holding it there as he thrusts his clothed erection into Kyungsoo's. 

Baekhyun throws his head back and moans, enjoying himself way too much. He pulls back and tosses Kyungsoo's leg away in the general direction of the couch. He quickly undresses and makes his way to Kyungsoo who has thankfully actually landed on the couch in a tangle of limbs. His scent is so thick in the air; Baekhyun can't wait to pin him down and and fill him up. 

He throws himself onto Kyungsoo, positioning himself in between Kyungsoo's legs and ripping the rest of Kyungsoo's shirt off. He makes to remove of Kyungsoo's jeans and underwear, and Kyungsoo's sweet, alluring scent hits him even stronger and all he can focus on is getting his extremely heavy cock into Kyungsoo's pert little ass.

Baekhyun lifts Kyungsoo's legs onto his shoulders and dips his fingers into his inviting little hole, already soaking wet with Kyungsoo's sweet cum. He starts with two and immediately switches up to three among seeing them slip in so easily. He pulls them out with an obscene pop and positions himself to enter Kyungsoo, who's face is absolutely flushed and his eyes are clenched shut. He looks absolutely embarrassed and simultaneously too far gone too care. 

Baekhyun pumps himself once, twice and shoves himself into Kyungsoo's waiting asshole, bottoming out in one go. The entrance is so slick and easy, and Kyungsoo is so tight and hot. Baekhyun lets out an absolutely torn groan and Kyungsoo lets out a completely breathless gasp of 'fuck.' 

Baekhyun wastes no time in pulling out and seething himself in again and again, setting a hard and fast pace. He grabs onto Kyungsoo's little waist and thrusts into him with so much force that he actually pities Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo doesn't seem to mind though, instead looking very intent on keeping any moans from escaping his mouth as he covers it. His eyes are teary and scrunched up, absolutely blissed out. 

"No," Baekhyun growls, keeping his pace steady as he moves a hand from Kyungsoo's waist to his arm to yank his hand away from his mouth. "Let me hear you moan baby boy," Baekhyun moans breathlessly. "Let me know how good it feels."

Kyungsoo's moans are music to Baekhyun's ears as he switches positions so that Kyungsoo is sitting on his lap, taking Baekhyun's cock in downward strokes as he grinds and pushes himself down on the appendage, holding onto Baekhyun's shoulders for dear life. 

"It feels so good Baekhyun, oh my god, yes I love it so much," Kyungsoo moans incoherently, "it fills me up so good oh my god it's so good. yes. Yes. Yes," his moans get louder and louder as Baekhyun takes a hold of his waist and starts thrusting upwards as Kyungsoo sinks down onto his cock. Baekhyun loves it so much. Kyungsoo's asshole becomes impossibly tight and before Baekhyun can stop him or say anything Kyungsoo cums all over Baekhyun's abdomen, fucking himself through his orgasm. Kyungsoo doesn't waste a second that he's impaled on Baekhyun's cock, thrusting down and bouncing wildly in his lap, even after he cums.

Baekhyun switches their postitions again, this time flipping Kyungsoo over and taking him from the back, thrusting his cock into Kyungsoo's very willing asshole. Kyungsoo throws his head down in between his shoulders, cute little ears sticking up from his black mop of hair which Baekhyun takes a hold of as he completely dominates him and pins him down, filling him up so well that Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun's cock in his throat. 

"Yes. Baekhyun! yes yes oh my god yes YES," Kyungsoo moans incoherently, loving how Baekhyun's thick cock is rubbing against his sensitive walls. 

Baekhyun groans something completely incoherent and Kyungsoo sputters and chokes, feeling the beginning of Baekhyun's knot swell inside him, stretching his asshole white. 

Baekhyun pins Kyungsoo down completely as he locks into him, flattening Kyungsoo on the couch and grinding his knot into him from behind. 

"I'm-I'm gonna cum Kyungsoo," Baekhyun groans, unable to hold back his orgasm, Kyungsoo's walls squeezing his climax from him.

"yes! cum inside me Baekhyun. pump me full of your creamy cum--oh!" Kyungsoo moans.

Baekhyun growls and burries himself into Kyungsoo's tight asshole as deep as he can and proceeds to fill Kyungsoo to the brim with his cum. He grinds into Kyungsoo's ass through his orgasm and Kyungsoo moans and writhes under him, loving the feeling of being filled up. 

Silence soon fills the air, the only sounds are Kyungsoo's hips bucking uncontrollably even after his orgasm and his tail thumping calmly against Baekhyun's couch. After a few moments, Baekhyun comes back to his senses and realizes that he just fucked a stranger that he met that day on his couch. 

"Uh... Are you okay?" Baekyun asks sheepishly, worried that he might have hurt the poor kitten.

Kyungsoo lifts his head from where it's burried in Baekhyun's pillows and Baekhyun immediately notes how absolutely wrecked the poor kitten looks. His cheeks are tear-streaked, his lips are kiss-swollen, and his hair is sticking out in all directions. He looks positively fucked out.

Baekhyun carefully sits up and brings Kyungsoo with him, the kitten locked on to his knot. He takes note of the cum that drips from Kyungsoo's stomach, the cum from his second orgasm. 

Instead of replying, Kyungsoo's incessant hips start rocking back and forth as he desperately tries to take more of Baekhyun's cock and directing it to where he needs it. 

Baekhyun immediately takes a hold of Kyungsoo's hips, arousal strumming through him once again as he helps Kyungsoo grind onto him, ready to help the adorable omega get off again.


End file.
